1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a computer-implemented financial system, and more specifically, to a computer-implemented system that provides for relationship management for financial institutions.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional computer-implemented banking systems model data using three major concepts: Customer--Account--Transaction (C-A-T). In the C-A-T model, Customers are related to Accounts and Accounts are related to Transactions. This model is helpful for the limited purpose of verifying and evaluating customer transactions.
However, the model fails to address business questions related to the areas of profitability, risk, sales/marketing, and channel management. Thus, there is a need in the art for a computer-implemented banking system that models data in a manner that encompasses a wide range of business questions.